156th (North-West) Supply Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps
|branch = *Royal Logistic Corps|type = Supply Regiment|role = To provide second line supply|size = Regiment|command_structure = 101st Logistic Brigade|garrison_label = Regimental Headquarters|garrison = Liverpool}}The 156th (North West) Supply Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps is a military logistics supply regiment of the British Army currently commanded by the Royal Logistic Corps. The regiment is considered one of the more senior regiments within the corps due to one of their squadrons being the successor to The Duke of Lancaster's Own Dragoons. History The regiment was formed in 1967 following the 1966 Defence White Paper when the Territorial and Volunteer Reserve was formed as part of the reduction of the former Territorial Army. Within this new force, the group was divided into the following groups; * TAVR I: Special Units, known as the "Ever Readies", special TA units * TAVR II: TAVR units with a NATO role, known collegially as the "Volunteers", units given the sub-title of (V) or (TA). * TAVR III: TAVR units with a home defence role, most only cadre units, collegially known as the "Territorials", units given the sub-title of (T) * TAVR IV: Bands, UOTC, and other "non-regular" units One of the new corps was the Royal Corps of Transport, and within this new corps the 22nd (Southport) Regiment, RCT was redesignated as the 156th (Lancashire and Cheshire) Transport Regiment, Royal Corps of Transport, headquartered in Liverpool and assigned to the Western Command. By 1969 the regiment was organised as follows; * Regimental Headquarters, Liverpool * 234 (Cheshire) Squadron, Birkenhead (from 102nd (Cheshire) Regiment, RCT) * 235 (West Lancashire) Squadron, Liverpool (from 22nd (Southport) Regiment, RCT) * 236 (East Lancashire) Squadron, Salford, Manchester (from 42nd Division Regiment RCT) * 238 Squadron, Bootle (from C Squadron, The Duke of Lancaster's Own Dragoons on reduction of its cadre) In 1969 the territorial elements of the Territorial and Volunteer Reserve was significantly reduced, so as a result the regiment was reorganised and given squadron subtitles; 234 (Wirral) Squadron, 235 (Liverpool) Squadron, 236 (Greater Manchester), and 238 (Sefton) squadrons and the regiment was renamed as the 156th (Merseyside and Greater Manchester) Transport Regiment, RCT. In 1981, "The Way Forward, 1981 Defence White Paper" was announced which re-formed the TA, and army overall to be more NATO focused and have a more TA support focused move. Because of these reforms, the regiment was given a NATO role which would go to 2nd Transport Group, RCT under Commander Transport and Movements, BAOR if mobilised. In 1992 the Options for Change was announced following the end of the Cold War and concurrent Fall of the Soviet Union in 1991. These changes completely disbanded the British Army of the Rhine and 1st (British) Corps both based in West Germany. As a result of this reform, the regiment was renamed as 156th (North West) Transport Regiment, RCT, 235 (Liverpool) Squadron was disbanded, and HQ squadron was redesignated as 235 HQ Squadron. In 2015 following the Army 2020 Refine, the regiment was renamed as 156th (North West) Supply Regiment, RCT and reorganised as follows;Army Reserve, United Kingdom. Army Reserve Units Interactive Map. (Updated October 2019). google.com Retrieved 24 December 2019British Army. Royal Logistic Corps 156 Regiment RLC. army.mod.uk Retrieved 24 December 2019British Army. Summary of Army 2020 Reserve Structure and Basing Changes army.mod.uk Archived from the Original on 3 December 2013. Retrieved 24 December 2019 * Regimental Headquarters and 235 Headquarters Squadron, Liverpool * 234 (Wirral) Supply Squadron, Birkenhead * 236 (Manchester) Supply Squadron, Salford, Greater Manchester * 238 (Manchester) Supply Squadron, Bootle * 381 (Lancaster) Supply Squadron, Lancaster (resubordinated from 159th Supply Regiment) Following this reform the regiment was moved under control of the 101st Logistic Brigade and paired with the regular 9th Theatre Logistic Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps based near Chippenham. Citations References * Drenth, Wienand. The Territorial Army 1967-2000 (pdf). (2000). p. 208 Eindhoven, Kingdom of the Netherlands. Retrieved 20 December 2019 * Mills, T.F. 159th Support Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps (Volunteers). regiments.org. Archived from the Original. On 12 October 2007 Retrieved 22 December 2019 Category:Regiments of the Royal Logistic Corps